Miraculous: The Tales of the Next Generation
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: It's time for a new generation of kids to protect Paris as well as just live in it like other normal children, but when you are the children of people like Marinette, your life is never normal. Tons of OCs, the Marinette pairing is Lilanette, sorry Adrienette fans. This is my Lilanette future universe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN And so I begin the story of my Next gen children! Woo!**

 **Chapter 1**

A quick shadow darts over the rooftops of Paris. Down on the streets, an armored car is speeding down the road with police cars chasing after it. The car swerves to miss a civilian before smashing through a small parked car. Debris flies everywhere and nearly hits the many civilians who are on the sidewalks, but the shadow quickly moves down and blocks the bits of the car before shooting back up to the rooftops. All the civilians just blink in confusion before cheering happily.

The armored car continues down the road increasing in speed as it passes the Eiffel Tower especially when one of the passengers spots the shadow following them.

"It's him! Hurry up!" the man yelled to the driver who slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. The shadow moves quicker to keep up with the car, but it does notice that the car is beginning to widen the distance. It jumps on the Eiffel Towel and propels itself forward at a high speed.

The people in the car smirk as they don't see the shadow anymore. "Ha! Please! These other criminals are giving Paris's so-called 'Superhero' too much credit!" the driver exclaimed while laughing. The other men in the car began to laugh as well until something hard slammed into the side of the car causing it to shake hard.

The driver gasped in shock and unconsciously slammed his foot on the brake. All the men in the car lurched forward at the sudden stop. The men in the back of the car groaned as they sat up and rubbed their necks in pain.

"What the hell! You almost gave us whiplash! What is wrong with you?!" one of them screamed as they glared angrily at the driver who was too occupied staring at the window in shock. The men diverted their attention up and gasped as they saw the shadow now revealed thanks to the street lights.

The figure was a fairly short boy who seemed to be in his teen years. He stood at around 5'1-5'2. He had short red hair with a few bangs coming down to shadow his forehead. He has a black mask covering his eyes and a gray face guard covering the sides of his face and chin. He has pale white skin that seemed to gleam in the light. He was wearing a purple suit that resembled a tuxedo with a large gray brooch on the front that resembled a butterfly. He was wearing black gloves and light purple boots. The two things that drew the most attention to the figure was the large light purple butterfly wings on his back and the burning glare coming from his hazel eyes.

The men felt a shiver go down their spines before freaking out. The passenger pulled out a gun and was about to shoot it before the boy phased his hand through the windshield and snatched the gun out of the man's hand. The other men gasped and went for their guns only to freak out as the figure pointed the gun at them.

The driver on the otherhand, began to calm down at this and smirked, "Please Hawkmoth wouldn't shoot us even if we are criminals. He's the superhero, remember?" The others began to calm down when he mentioned this. The now named Hawkmoth noticed this and sighed before bringing his finger down on the trigger shooting around the many criminals, causing them to drop their weapons. Hawkmoth smirked before bringing his free hand through the windshield, smashing it to pieces, and nabbed the driver.

"You're right. I will not shoot criminals, but I will shoot around them," Hawkmoth told him with a smirk before tossing him out of the car. Following that, he formed a fist around the gun, bending it inwards, effectively breaking it. The rest of the men quickly began to hop out of the car to try and get away only to stop at the sight of the various police officers who were standing there with large smirks on their faces.

"Going somewhere?" one of the police officers asked making the criminals pause and then collapse to the ground.

Hawkmoth tossed the gun to the side and walked over to the leader (Driver). "So usually I would say something to the lead criminal about them learning their lesson...but...it's like midnight, and I'm tired so good night!" Hawkmoth said with a large smirk as he punched the man in the face as lightly as he could, knocking him out. He then carried the man over to the officers, handed him over, and gave them a two finger salute before jumping back to the rooftops.

"Go Hawkmoth!" the officers and civilians yelled happily as he left their sight.

The hero groaned as he heard a beeping sound coming from his large brooch on his chest. He looked down and saw one of the wing shaped edges off it turn black. "I need to get home before Maman sees that I'm missing," he muttered under his breath as he finally jumped into the air and felt his wings begin to flap as they glowed brighter. He heard another beep as another edge turned black. He soared through the air as fast as he could thanks to his wings until he saw a nice looking house come into view.

He smiled as he saw the open window and with a quick look around, he soared into the room and let the transformation fall. As soon as the light that covered his body vanished, he was left in his purple pajamas with a small brooch. A small flying figure appeared and groaned, "Ginoooo...I'm huuuunnngrrryyy."

Gino chuckled as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a small pastry. He tossed it to the small creature who quickly swallowed it down. "Ahhh, it's not the best thing I've ever eaten, but it's still great. I love your pastries," the creature smiled as it flew over to Gino and nuzzled against his cheek causing him to chuckle. He looked around and saw that his room was untouched causing him to sigh in relief.

"Good, Emma didn't sneak in to bother my things like usual," Gino whispered as the small creature flew over to his desk and sat down on it. It looked over and saw a small picture of a a blond and black haired girl.

"Hey when did you put a picture of Felice up, Gino?" it asked causing Gino to freeze and quickly turn around to snatch the picture and shove it into the drawer. He sighed in relief before hearing laughter coming from behind him.

"Be quiet Nooroo, it's late, lets just get to sleep before Maman or Mamma come in here to see what is causing so much noise. I am not in the mood to see Maman's footie pajamas. I swear, for a great fashion designer, that has to be the worse thing she owns. Besides, she's an adult why does she even own them. At least Mamma has normal pajamas," Gino mutters as the image of his Maman in her footie pajamas comes to his mind causing him to groan in annoyance before sitting down on his bed.

Nooroo flew over to one of Gino's cabinets and flew through the top drawer to its bed. Gino smiled before laying down on the bed and sighing as he relaxed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as the events played over in his mind before he closed his eyes and turned over to go to sleep.

In the room next to his, a teenage girl quietly squealed as she watched the footage of her favorite hero stop another crime. She looked over at her Hawkmoth t-shirt. It was purple with the design of his mask on the front and small, light purple wings coming out of the back. She ran over to it and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Oh my gosh! Hawkmoth is so amazing! The way he fights, the way he moves, the way he helps people! I wish I were a hero like he was! Then I could help people like him!" the girl's eyes widened and even seemed to sparkle at the idea of her fighting crime.

"Emma please go to bed! You have school tomorrow!" she heard come from down the hall. Emma quickly yelled back, "Sorry Maman!"

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Gino yawned as he left his bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. He began rubbing his back to soothe the feint pain from slamming into the armored car the previous night. He was stopped; however, as a door shot open and nailed him in the face causing him to groan. The door closed, and he heard footsteps run down the hallway.

"Sorry Gino!" he heard Emma yell causing him to groan as he realized she was going to be in the bathroom for awhile.

"Yeah whatever Emma, just don't take an hour like you usually do! I want to get to school on time! Acel and Felice are meeting us there!" Gino yelled back as he made a sudden left to head downstairs to get some breakfast.

As he got to the bottom of the steps, he felt something shift under him followed by him falling forward and on his face. "Owww..." Gino groaned as he raised his head up and rubbed his face in pain. He pushed himself up and continued his way to the kitchen only to collide with someone and fall back to the ground, "Oh come on!" Gino yelled in slight annoyance as he looked up and saw a dark skinned woman wearing her hair in a bun while two strands of hair framed her face. She was wearing white sweatpants and an orange shirt.

"Sorry tesoro, you okay?" the woman asked him while leaning down to help him back up. He sighed before nodding his head.

"Yeah Mamma, I'm fine. I just need to watch where I'm going. I've run into far too much things today," Gino told his mother who just chuckled before patting his head and heading into the living room. He patted the dust off his pajamas and continued into the kitchen where he saw his other mom, his maman, sitting at the table eating cereal. She already had her short black hair nicely brushed and was wearing a suit.

"Hi Maman, you have a meeting today?" Gino asked her as he grabbed a bowl and sat down next to her to grab the box of cereal.

"Oh hey honey, yeah I have another dumb meeting today. Why didn't Adrien tell me his father had so many of these? I wish I could just stay home with you all and design clothes instead of sitting through stupid meetings about if I should let so and so store sell my clothes or if I should design a certain piece of clothing. Ugh!" she slammed her face down on the table causing it to shake and Gino's eyes to roll as he began to eat his cereal, use to his maman's over dramatic antics.

His maman, Marinette, is the top fashion designer in Paris and is what the press like to call 'The Next Gabriel Agreste,' something his Uncle Adrien likes to poke fun at. His Mamma, Lila, is a best-selling author. Her best-selling book is based on the adventures his two mothers, uncles, and aunts went on when they were Miraculous wielders or helped the wielders out. He knows this thanks to Nooroo informing him of his maman being Ladybug when she was his age and his Mamma constantly helping her keep her secret along with other things.

He hasn't told his family that he is Hawkmoth thanks to being concerned at how his mothers will react thanks to their archenemy being Hawkmoth when they started out as heroes as well as his sister's obsession with becoming a hero. Plus, his mothers haven't told them about that part of their past yet so he decides he'll hold off on his reveal as well.

Gino sighed as he began to pat his maman's back causing her to hum in approval. He sighed as he continued to eat his cereal while comforting his maman. After a couple more minutes, he finished eating and was heading back up to the bathroom so he could hurry and take a shower, but...

"Emma get out of the bathroom! School begins soon!" Gino yelled angrily. He heard water stop running plus a lot of crashing sounds before the door opened and a blur moved pass him which he guessed was his sister.

He looked in the bathroom and sighed as he saw his sister's clothes scattered all over the floor. She was such a slob when it came to cleaning up her clothes. He picked up her pajamas and...unmentionables...and quickly took a shower. As soon as he finished, he toweled off and changed into his clothes for the day (he always made sure to leave a pair hidden in the bathroom should Emma take too long like today) before running back to his bedroom.

Gino walked over to the drawer and smiled at the sleeping Nooroo. He headed over to his bed and grabbed his bag, filled with his school books, and gently placed Nooroo into a pocket away from the books so he could catch up on his sleep. There has been a recent crime spree, and while Nooroo hasn't said anything, Gino knew he was tired. Gino smiled as he grabbed his miraculous and pinned it onto his blue shirt before heading downstairs.

"Took you long enough Gino!" Emma yelled at him with a smile on her face. Gino just walked up to her and looked up into her face with an annoyed expression. Emma chuckled before grabbing his hand and pulled him out the door with both yelling good-bye to their parents. The two rushed down the streets while greeting a few people as they ran by.

As they passed by Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, they saw a large, older man sweeping the leaves off the front sidewalk. Their smiles brightened as they rushed forward and hugged him tightly, surprising the man before he began laughing as he hugged them back. "Bon-papa!" the two teens shouted as they tightened their hug.

"Aw, there's my little grandkids! I was wondering where you two were at. Usually, you two pass by before now," Tom said as he ruffled their hair.

"Emma hogged the bathroom like usual so we didn't get to leave until just now," Gino explained causing Emma to stick her tongue out at him making their grandpa laugh.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, I'll tell your bonne-maman that you two said hi. Get going to school before you two are late like your maman always was," Tom happily told them as he patted their heads and waved good-bye while they ran towards school.

The two siblings continued on their way running as fast as possible only to stop as he heard an explosion nearby followed by a swooshing sound heading in their direction. His eyes widened before tackling Emma to the ground as a large chunk of a building came flying by.

The two looked up at it before glancing back and seeing a group of men with what looked to be explosives standing on a far off rooftop. "Where's Hawkmoth! He caused some of our men to be sent to jail last night! We're going to avenge them today!" one of the men yelled. Gino mentally groaned before pulling Emma up.

"Come on Emma lets go before those idiots cause another explosion," Gino told his sister and began shoving her so she wouldn't stand around and wait for Hawkmoth to appear. Emma began whining and struggling so she could sit back and see if she could see Hawkmoth coming only for Gino to grab her shoulders and push her to school.

Gino smirked as he saw his friends before saying, "Oh no I must have dropped my phone back there. Mamma will kill me if I don't get it. Emma go and stay with Acel and Felice. I'll be back in a few." Before waiting for her response, Gino turned and ran off causing her to pout as small tears formed in her eyes.

"Lucky..." Emma whined as she turned around and headed over to their friends.

"Hey girl! Where's Gino?" a dark skinned boy asked her. He has short brown hair with orange highlights at the front. He is wearing a pair of glasses with a small beauty mark on his chin. He took the earbuds out of his ears and put them back in his pocket while smoother out his specially designed shirt.

"Yeah where's Gino?" a tall girl with blond and black hair asked. She has blond hair with one side brushed over and covering one half of her face with the other side having three small, black bangs. She had fair skin like her father. She had on a pink shirt with a black cat on the front, a plus sign on one sleeve, and a minus sign on the other. She was wearing suspenders and had special Agreste shoes on.

"He dropped his phone so he ran back to get it. *Sigh* He gets to be near the action. If he doesn't get a picture of Hawkmoth for me, so help him..." Emma began before looking over at her friends, "Anyway, Acel, Felice, lets head in. We can listen to some of your music before class Acel."

The trio smiled as they turned and headed on into class to get ready for the day while above them, Hawkmoth smiled before flying off to stop the criminals.

Today was going to be another normal day it seems.

Down the street, a smiling boy watched the hero fly off before he looked forward at the school. "Finally, it's time I get to have some friends."

 **And the first chapter is done! Woo!**  
 **I hope you all liked this first chapter. If you want to see what Gino, Emma, Acel, and Felice look like, head over to my tumblr, thekitsune, where I have drawn their designs. They aren't the best, but that is what they look like. I don't have designs for Adult Marinette, Lila, etc though sorry. More next gen. kids will be drawn later.**  
 **Also, my other Miraculous fic, Fighting Over an Oblivious Heroine, will be updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo the second chapter is out!**  
 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, just the children of the characters and OCs. (Check them out on my tumblr to get an idea of what they look like (thekitsune))**

 **Chapter 2**

A young boy walked through the hallways of Collège Françoise Dupont. As he walked, he didn't notice the stares from passing students thanks to how excited he was feeling. It was his first day of school, and he knew that he was going to make some friends. He did feel a yawn overcome him though so he covered his mouth and stretched his arms slightly before continuing his walk. He had already met with the Principal and was heading to his class.

As he got closer, he smiled as he heard the teacher from inside talk about getting a new student. "Well here we go!" the boy happily yelled as he opened the door and jumped into the room with a large smile on his face. He happily glanced up at the students who stared at him in shock while the teacher looked over at him before sighing and muttering something under her breath that sounded like 'You could've waited on me to call you in.'

He looked up at all the students and waited for some response, but only got silence in return. He raised his eyebrow in confusion as he figured they would have said something by now, but still nothing. He slowly tilted his head to the side and finally said, "Nani?" which seemed to be the key as nearly every girl in the room rose from their seats and shouted, "Cute!" causing him to jump back in shock while his tail began to move back and forth in shock...oh yes, did I forget to mention that he had a cat tail and ears.

The boy had green hair in the front with red hair in the back that ended just at his neck. He had one black bang at the top of his head with two black cat ears. He had fair skin with blue eyes and one black spot on his cheek. He was wearing a grey long sleeve coat with black spots on it and a red under shirt. He was wearing blue jeans and black shoes with his black cat tail popping out from behind. He gasped as the girls who had squealed suddenly rushed down at him causing him to jump up and hang from a ceiling fan while waving his hand at them to go away.

"No, no, shoo shoo," the boy kept saying as he tried to make them leave while the teacher groaned while face palming herself before clapping her hands together to get the girls' attention. They glanced over at her and shivered at her glare before heading back to their seat.

"Good! Now if everyone can stay calm...I'm looking at you Ms. Rossi-Cheng (Emma slumped her shoulders while Acel patted her back), I'd like you all to meet your new classmate, Nanni," Miss Bustier stated while the now named Nanni slowly dropped back to the floor and looked around before smiling shyly and waving. The whole class greeted him back causing him to quickly hop back into his happy persona. Miss Bustier smiled slightly at that before telling him he could head to his desk which is the one in the back of the class.

Nanni nodded and began to head back there only for the door to fly open and Gino to run in panting. "Sorry...I'm...late," Gino panted hard as he apologized while bent over trying to regain his breath. Ms. Bustier just sighed and shook her head.

"I swear you are just like your mother, Marinette. Always late for class. It's fine Gino. This here is your new classmate, Nanni," Ms Bustier told Gino who looked up and spotted the odd looking boy before standing up and extending his hand. Nanni looked at it for a moment before smiling and shaking his hand. The second their hands touched though Gino felt a familiar spark. He looked in Gino's eyes and saw something...mischievous.

"It's...nice meeting you Nanni," Gino stated before bringing his hand back. Nanni smiled and nodded in return before running up to his seat. Gino watched him run before turning to head to his seat next to Felice only for Emma to grab his arm and yank him over to her.

"Gino! Did you get me the Hawkmoth pics?!" Emma shouted while shaking her brother furiously causing him to yelp in surprise. Ms Bustier sighed at this. Their mothers were never this excitable when they were in her class. Where did Emma get all that energy from?

"Noooo, IIIIIII wwaaaasssss loooookkkkkiiinnnggg fffooorrr mmmmyyyy pppphhhhoooonnnneeee," Gino tried saying while he kept getting shook by his sister who growled and shook him harder causing him to try and get free.

"Dang it Gino! You were suppose to get me pics!" Emma pouted sadly as she finally let go of him and crossed her arms sadly. Gino steadied himself and sighed in relief while rubbing his shoulders. Emma definitely had Maman's grip. He looked at his and Felice's desk (placed right behind Emma and Acel's) and blushed when he spotted her. She was looking as beautiful as ever. He quickly shook his head before walking up to the desk and sitting down next to his best friend/crush.

Felice smiled as she saw him sit down. She quickly reached over to her bag and pulled out a small box. She tapped Gino's shoulder to get his attention causing him to slowly turn his head to her and smile.

"Hi Felice!" Gino greeted her while rubbing the back of his head shyly. It was his nervous tick whenever he spoke with her. They might be best friends, but ever since Gino realized his crush on her...it's been slightly harder to speak with her.

Felice smiled as she presented the box to her best friend with a slight blush. "Here you go Gino, I made a Bento. I was study some different foods last night and thought this might be fun to make. Would you like to share it during lunch?" she asked him causing him to pause for a second as multiple scenarios flew through his head before he finally nodded his head quickly causing her to giggle.

Gino quickly took the box and placed it in his bag while whispering to Nooroo that it is not allowed to eat it. Nooroo sighs sadly before nodding and moving over to take a small nap. Gino rose back up in his seat as class began never noticing the gaze Nanni had while staring directly at him.

Nanni smiled while resting his head on his arms and staring directly at Gino. "I found you..." Nanni quietly muttered.

* * *

 _Lunch break_

The four friends were heading out to a table in the courtyard to begin lunch. Emma was still pouting about Gino not getting her any pictures of Hawkmoth with her hair strand drooping to help illustrate her sad demeanor. Acel had his arm around his friend's shoulder while listening to some music on his phone. Felice was talking with Gino about some designs she had been thinking of and was wondering if his mom would look at them for her. Gino told Felice that he was sure his maman would.

As they neared the table, they all heard a familiar voice speaking about Hawkmoth which seemed to catch Emma's attention if her hair strand was anything to go by as it shot straight up like an exclamation mark. They looked over and saw a rather attractive girl their age. She was slightly taller than Emma,with shoulder length blonde hair, a small blonde and red pony tail, red earrings, fair skin, grey eyes, a necklace with an upside-down red heart, a blue shirt with the zipper on the front zipped down to her stomach showing off a yellow shirt with a red heart, white pants with a green belt clipped on diagonally, sandals, and grey bracelets with a blue gem in each one. This was Luna Kurtzberg, the daughter of Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Chloe Bourgeois.

Acel was about to keep Emma from rushing her as memories of the two's more heated conversations of Hawkmoth entered his mind only for her to rush away and heading straight towards her while shouting, "Luna!" Luna looked over from her friend, Dan Kante (Max and Sabrina's son). She felt a smirk form on her lips at the sight of her rival. "Why Emma, you want to argue with-" she was cut off as Emma tackled her to the floor suprising the girl.

"Luna! I had the perfect chance to get pictures of Hawkmoth in action, but Gino wouldn't let me and then he failed to get me pics of him as well! It's not fair!" Emma cried into Luna's chest while Luna looked at Dan, an embarrassed Gino, Acel, and Felice in confusion before wrapping her arms around her rival and patted her back.

"It's going to be okay Emma. I'm sure you'll have another chance to get pictures of him. In fact, how about I help out next time?" Luna offered while rubbing Emma's back to try and calm her down. Gino and the others sighed before he looked over to Dan.

"Hey Dan, can you tell Luna to deliver Emma to us when she's done being a drama queen? We'll be at our usual table," Gino told Dan who nodded while fist bumping with him. The three friends smiled as they turned and headed over to their table. The three happily walked on over to the table only to be surprised to see the new student, Nanni, already sitting there.

He wasn't even sitting there, he was stretched out across the table like a cat and was snoozing away with the Sun bearing down on him. The three looked at each other trying to decide what to do only to be surprised as he suddenly shot up into a sitting position before looking around with tired eyes only to spot them. He smiled tiredly and waved, "Yo." The three sweatdropped at this as they waved back.

"Uh hey...Nanni was it? I'm Felice, you've met Gino, and this is Acel. Gino's sister Emma will be here soon as well. Um...this is our usual table for lunch. We were wondering if you'd mind letting us eat here?" Felice asked the new boy who looked at them before nodding and hopping off the table. The three sat down and thanked Nanni who just nodded, but kept standing there looking at them.

He continued for a few minutes before Acel finally said, "Would you like to join us?" Nanni's smile spread across his face as he quickly hopped onto one of the seats. The three smiled back as they began to eat. Nanni watched them and felt his mouth begin to water as he realized that he did not have anything to eat.

Across from him, Gino and Felice were happily sharing the bento she made while speaking about an upcoming project they were going to work on together. Acel was quietly sucking on a sucker while jamming out to some tunes on his phone.

Acel eventually looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw Nanni staring at him and the others. That's when he noticed the boy didn't have a single piece of food on him. He reached over in his bag and pulled out a small pastry that his parents bought for him at the store. Nanni's eyes widened in awe as he took it from him and ripped the wrapper off of it before shoving the whole thing in his mouth. His choking caught the others' attention.

"Dude! Why did you shove the whole thing into your mouth! Are you trying to choke to death!" Acel yelled as he slapped Nanni on the back over and over to try and get him to swallow it better. It took a few minutes, but Nanni finally got the pastry down and sighed in relief.

"Sooo...do you have another one?" Nanni asked Acel who just stared at him blankly while Felice and Gino's heads fell causing Nanni to tilt his head to the side in confusion. Before Acel could say anything, Dan and Luna, holding a sniffling Emma bridal style, walked over to them.

"Emma has quieted down...mostly, here you go Gino," Luna told him as she gently dropped his sister into his lap causing him to sigh as he held her in place to keep her from falling. Luna sighed as she ran her hand through her air before telling them bye and walking away with Dan.

Emma stayed on Gino's lap through all of lunch causing Gino to sigh as he couldn't try and bond more with Felice like he wanted. Maybe he should go and take a picture of himself as Hawkmoth to keep this from happening...for at least two more weeks. Nanni happily ate a few more sweets that Acel gave him while making sure to take bites out of them instead of swallowing them whole.

Felice also was upset as she was going to offer to feed Gino before Luna dropped Emma off and thanks to Emma refusing to leave Gino's lap, she couldn't. She sighed, Gino was the younger sibling and here he was comforting his older sister. Felice considered Emma a very close friend, but at times her superhero/Hawkmoth obsession really got in the way of Felice bonding with Gino and that really annoyed her.

As lunch ended, Gino picked Emma up and dropped her on the ground causing her to groan and jump back to her feet. "Hey what was that for?!" she yelled angrily.

"Lets see, you made a scene, acted like an upset two year old throwing a tantrum, and hit me in the face with a door this morning soooo...you had this coming. Besides, class is starting so stop acting like a drama queen and lets go," Gino told his sister who 'hmphed' and followed him with their friends.

Luna and Dan saw them heading back in and decided to follow them back in as well while Luna just smiled at Emma. Nanni was about to head back in before his cat ears twitched followed by an 'Uh oh' leaving his lips. He quickly ran out of the courtyard while planning on apologizing to the teachers tomorrow.

 **And end of the chapter! Okay, so this is kind of filler to mostly introduce the children of the characters while also introducing some later plot points. The next few chapters will also act like slice of life chapters with a few Hawkmoth superhero moments (this is Miraculous after all). I'm hoping to hit major plot by at least chapter 5 or 6, if not then 8 or 9. The next chapter should be longer as I really enjoying writing the personalities of my characters, but yeah. For everyone wondering, I do have the villains of first major arc already planned so don't worry :D**  
 **And remember, if you want to see what the characters look like, I have their designs on my tumblr, thekitsune.**


End file.
